


Who said romance was dead

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum just wanted a romantic night in, was that too much to ask?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Who said romance was dead

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a change from the last few smut fest fics I've done but I'm trying to do less of that and more general stuff. 
> 
> Little one shot of an image I had the other day and needed to write down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 👍🏻.

“Ben it’s not going to fit”

“It is, you just need to shove in”

“It’s not look…”

“Babe come on, it’s fine, just squeeze in already”

“Owwwwww cramp cramp cramp”

“Stretch it out”

“Ouch”

“You’re such a wimp, just get in already”

“You’re so impossible Ben”

“Hey this was your idea, I said it wouldn’t work”

“But it looked like it was big enough”

“Nah, you’re too big Babe”

“You don’t need to look so smug”

“Look you’re almost in now, just get on with it”

Callum gave one last push and suddenly he was in. The water sloshed over the side of the bath and the two men were squeezed into the small tub, really bloody uncomfortable but at least they were sort of in together. Callum was laying against the end, his leg was hanging out the side and Ben was laying against him, back to Callum’s chest and in between his legs. The water barely covered Ben’s modesty and the bubbles were a bit shit. 

When Callum suggested they had a romantic bubble bath together this wasn’t what he was envisioning. He thought they’d be sat in the bath, wrapped up with each other, candles ablaze and bubbles right up to the brim to the tub. He saw himself kissing Ben’s body and maybe things getting a little hot between them, imagining it would be like a romantic movie or something. 

What they got was somewhat of a disappointment. Callum underestimated how much space he took up and he had trouble squeezing into the space behind Ben, his leg cramped up and it was sticking out into the air, bending his foot back and forth and desperately trying to stop it from aching. Ben was right, he’s always bloody right. He’d suggested a shower, a quick fuck under the running water but stupidly Callum wanted something a bit more special. 

He’d bought some scented candles and dotted them around the bathroom, they were lit and filling the room full of vanilla, the soft light making a beautiful glow in the room. It was a good start but it was about the only thing that had gone right. He’d forgotten to buy any more bubble bath liquid, there was literally a tiny dribble left in the bottom of the bottle and it did fuck all to produce the nice luscious bubbles he was expecting. There was a sort of white film sitting on top of the water and that was it. 

Ben said they should give up, go with his shower idea but Callum was determined to press on so he carried on regardless, getting Ben to strip off and step into the tub. He got in and sat down facing the tap end, leaving enough space for Callum to climb in behind him, but when he stepped in his foot slipped, it went from under him and his toenail ended up stabbing Ben in the bum, causing the other man to yelp and his leg to kick out. His foot got tangled in the plug chain and pulled it out, as Callum was bitching and moaning about not fitting, the water was draining out of the tub. 

Callum sat uncomfortably behind Ben, his knees bent up and not quite sure how to stretch them out. That’s when Callum got cramp, trying to squeeze his leg in between Ben and the bath. He’d managed to get one in place but the other one just didn’t fit which is how it ended up hanging out of the side instead. As Ben laid back against his body the water was draining away and Callum was trying to stretch out his limb. 

“Shit, the water’s going down”

Ben leaned forwards to replace the plug and turn the tap back on to fill the water level back up but after a few minutes he realised the mixer tap wasn’t working properly and all it was pouring into the bath was hot water. “Fuck ouch...” Ben quickly turned the tap back off, the water scolding his foot and his bum starting to feel the heat too. 

“Babe…….” He started to whine “this isn’t working.”

Callum huffed, he knew Ben was right, it was a bloody disaster from the start and he should have known it wouldn’t work. He was disappointed as Ben started to climb out and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. He leaned down and gave Callum a kiss on the forehead, lifting his chin with his hand and telling him he was going to get some clothes on. “You tidy up in here, I’ll get dinner going.” Callum nodded and watched as Ben left the bathroom, laying back and sighing at his unsuccessful attempt at being romantic. 

When he eventually got out and left the bathroom he was surprised that Ben wasn’t in the kitchen cooking. He rolled his eyes to himself, figuring he was going to have to make dinner and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. When he pushed the door open he was greeted by the soft glow of candlelight, the flames producing dancing shadows on the wall. Ben was laying naked on the bed, the bed which was covered in rose petals. They were all over the floor too, creating a red carpet to the bed for him to walk down. 

He looked at Ben who was smiling softly at him, “I’m sorry the bath didn’t work out, really I am. But I got this as back up just in case. I knew how important it was to you to have a special night in”, he looked so earnest it made his heart melt. 

Callum smiled, it always amazed him that this ‘bad boy Mitchell’ was such a softie. To the outside world he was hard and unfeeling, but to him he was the sweetest man he had ever known, always surprising him with how thoughtful and kind he was. He took the few steps to the bed and sat down on it next to his boyfriend, reaching out to stroke his cheek and leaning down to kiss him before he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I love you Ben Mitchell”

“I love you too Cal”

They got romantic as hell on the bed, surrounded by rose petals and candles… It was perfect. 


End file.
